


I Hate My Job (But You Made it Better)

by littlest_prince



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Im too lazy to tag them all, Jongin works fast food, M/M, chanyeol is here briefly in the end, i wrote a whole plan of who was what and all that shit, it was suppose to be longer but I’m tired, kind of based off real life but not the end, theres a few mentioned members, this kind of sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlest_prince/pseuds/littlest_prince
Summary: Working fast food is terrible, but a great experience to not be an asshole to people. Or hide the fact that someone is an asshole and you’re a naturally, always happy person but you’re actually swearing at them in your head.(Jongin works at a fast food industry and Chanyeol is a hot customer that is too smooth.)





	I Hate My Job (But You Made it Better)

**Author's Note:**

> full real life situation, not the whole rushed, slightly cute ending. but fuck i wish it did happen. i work fast food but i won’t say where, you gotta guess. this was rushed and was another quick idea thrown at my friend who was all for it.
> 
> Enjoy!

The fast food industry was shit. People were always coming in demanding food, becoming frustrated if there was one thing wrong on their order or something was missing. Sometimes, there were sweet old ladies that would coo over the employees that made life feel a little more worth living for. But, most of the time it was cranky assholes that don’t know how unbearable they are with nearly $50 worth of food and driving off without paying and half of the food already made that just went to waste.

 

Jongin was so over his shift, a shift he picked up because their manager-in-training decided not to show up the day before without notice and suddenly needing his seven hour shift covered. Yifan was a good man, but never wanted to show up to early morning shifts, even if it was at eleven in the morning. Jongin just wanted to crawl back in bed and cuddle with his dogs, but instead he was stuck at the Drive Thru station taking orders and handing them out at the same time.

 

Drive Thru was more difficult than working the front registers where people come in to eat. With Jongin’s position, he had a short time frame for each person to pay, get food, and get the fuck off his drive pad for the next middle aged asshole to drive up and run his time over a seven minute order. Lunch time was the worst time to work. It’s a mess of people constantly flowing in like a flood that wasn’t wanted. It seemed like every five seconds someone was pulling up to the speaker to order and Jongin was becoming overwhelmed and frustrated. He was grateful that his boss, Minseok, had accidentally broke the drive pad timer meaning the cars weren’t counting and his speed of service was okay. 

 

By two in the afternoon, the start of happy hour, Jongin was sent to break and everything was okay. He may have left his earbuds at home, so listening to the shitty music in the dining area would have to do. The amount of customers that complained about classic rock being played while they ate “wasn’t dining time friendly” which then led to a manager changing the radio station to shitty indie music. Thirty minutes went by real quick and Jongin was back to his spot at Drive Thru.

 

It had slowed down, not as many people were showing up during the time being which meant Jongin was able to restock his station full of cups, straws, sauce packets, and whatever the fuck else he ran out of during the rush. In the midst of the now slow hour, the other manager-in-training, Luhan, had gotten into a little argument with an employee about the switch in positions. Jongin stood at his station, a stack of straws in hand and a little pout on his face as he watched the two bicker, not wanting to get into the middle of their argument but still wanting to listen.

 

“I don’t want to spend the last hour of my shift making food. I’d rather go out and clean the lobby.” Zitao crossed his arms over his chest and gave Luhan a glare.

 

“Fine,” Luhan sighed, “Go clean the lobby. You need to change the trashes and wipe down tables. Make sure the condiments are stocked.” Zitao turned away and walked into the back, already going to complain to Sehun, the kid who was working at front register and so happened to be Zitao’s friend. 

 

Jongin stared at Luhan for a bit, watching him walk to another shift manager, Jihyo, and silently complain about Zitao being irritating again. As the two talked, Jongin finished up with restocking the majority of his station aside from the sauce packets and napkins. He began his trek to the back, passing by Jongdae, their best backline worker, and the two who were complaining over Luhan.

 

“Jongin,” Zitao whined as Jongin walked back, “Don’t you think it’s unfair for Luhan to want me to work in the back with Jongdae? I mean, I’m not as fast as him when making the sandwiches but still!”

 

Jongin remained silent as he reached for a box of sauce packets, walking back to his station with the box balancing on one hand all the while his headset beeps meaning there was a customer. With an annoyed sigh, Jongin took the order without even needing to punch it into the system since he already knew the total off the top of his head. It was their 2 for $6 deal and that was all the customer wanted, easy total of $6.36. He tapped in the order after tossing a few packets in the holder then was ready to turn to collect when his headset went off again.

 

“Really. Not this shit again.” Jongin mumbled as he waited for their order to come in, collecting the money from the customer and handing the change and food out. In the midst of handing back the change and food, Jongin was taking the long order on the order taker along with getting the drinks ready.

 

“Thank you.” Jongin finished after telling the total and finished up putting lids on drinks as a new order rang in. He placed the drinks on the cart next to the register and took the next order, talking fast as he recited the order back to the customer.

 

There was a quick exchange between Jongin and the customer, handing the drinks out and receiving the payment, asking if they needed sauce packets while handling the money and tossing the needed packets into the now placed bags on the cart. Jongin grinned as he handed change back and then quickly snatched the bags and handed each one out one by one then closing the window so he could take the next order coming through.

 

It wasn’t until the next car that rolled up that shocked Jongin. A girl sat in the driver seat staring up at him as he was given a card while he gave her a drink. Before the question about sauce packets was asked, the girl spoke.

 

“Oh my god you have, like, perfect skin.” She said in almost an amazed tone. Jongin let out an embarrassed laugh knowing about the constellation of acne and pores that were scattered on his face. Okay, maybe there were only four fresh zits that were unnoticeable to those not paying attention, but they were there.

 

“Um, thanks?” Jongin replies after the girl insisted his skin was perfect. He handed her the bag of food and stepped away from the window to let it shut automatically, the girl quickly speeding off the drive pad for the next car to roll up.

 

“That was weird?” Jongin mumbled to himself, shaking it off to greet the next customer.

  
  


There was thirty minutes left in Jongin’s shift and he was ready to leave. Business was slow again which meant cleaning time and cleaning was never a fun option for Jongin. Usually he just wiped down the counters in his station and maybe clean off the monitors before wandering to the back and checking his phone for any notifications. There never were any notifications. Jongin would bust himself by pretending to be doing something just to daydream and hope for the time to tick by. The only thing that would tick was the drive pad when a car drove on.

 

“Go away,” Jongin whined when a customer set off the automated greeting at the Drive Thru. Some people would respond to it like it’s an actual person talking to them while others aren’t paying attention and start yelling into the speaker to see if someone is there. Or, if there isn’t a reply in a few seconds of the customer ordering, they drive off. This customer that had just pulled up sounded far better than all the assholes Jongin has had to deal with all day.

 

“Ah, thank you.” His deep voice rang through after Jongin gave the total and the usual, ‘We’re happy to help at the window.’ that was a thing employees had to say when working Drive Thru.

 

“Wow, you are really handsome.” The man timidly admitted once he got to the window, a small smile blinding Jongin. 

 

Jongin nearly drooled at the sight of this man. His personality didn’t match the thick, muscular body he had and the scattered tattoos on his arms killed Jongin. With a blush settling on his face, Jongin handed the card back and smiled shyly at the man.

 

“You’re pretty nice to look at too.” Jongin let his smile grow a little wider, but just by a fraction. The next comment had been swallowed back down his throat when a bag was thrust into his arms and had to be handed out to the man.

 

“Here you go. Have a great day, sir.” Jongin smiled and waved at the man who thanked Jongin before returning the smile and wave as he drove off. 

 

A few more cars piled in making Jongin exhausted even more, a sudden abrupt stop when he was called over to the front counter by Baekhyun.

 

“Hm?” Jongin asked, ready to kick Baekhyun’s shin for causing a stop in his work. Baekhyun just pointed to the customer standing in front of the counter, a little frown on his face. 

 

It was the hot customer from the window ten minutes ago.

 

“Can I help you?” Jongin asked in his most sweetest, nearly fake voice due to how tired he was.

 

“You forgot something in my order.” The man spoke.

 

“Oh! I’m sorry! What did we forget?” Jongin was suddenly awake and alert at the mention of missing items. He hadn’t dealt with a customer missing food from an order in weeks. Last week, but whatever.

 

The man reached into his pocket and pulled out his receipt that was a little crinkled in the middle and slight edges.

 

“Your number.” 

 

Jongin has never blushed so hard before. With a quick step and knocking over the cup full of pens and pencils that keep ending up in random places of the store, Jongin scribbled his number down on the receipt before handing it back with a sheepish grin.

 

“Thank you.” The man smiled as he accepted the paper.

 

“Happy to help.”

**Author's Note:**

> rushed, i know. i got tired half way through and it had a whole plan too. let me know if i should rewrite it and give it the whole storyline instead of this rushed crap. 
> 
> I hate my job and tolerate most coworkers but hey, I’m hopefully going to be promoted to a shift manager soon(after my birthday that’s months away, ew.) Deadass a girl came in once and actually said I had perfect skin, but uh, I actually have a constellation of huge pores, adorable freckles, and annoying zits.


End file.
